The sawada family
by Black7kitten
Summary: well bros can be scary but can tsuna's admirers/friends/mafia family person thingy handle them. allX27  ha i suck at this summary thing.IMPORTANT I AM GOING TO CHANGE/REWRITE THE STORY A BIT! CHAPTER 1 UP


mi- hey here is the new version of the story, it still is going to go the same as it was before but a bit different and maybe better! ^~^  
>Miki(lil sisLazy-kitteh)- well i think either way people are going to read it  
>Tsuna- very true<br>mi- Ya either way someone will read this story of mine, will you read the disclaimer miki（＾ｖ＾）  
>Miki- my sister dosen't own khr and don't mind the mistakes since she is just plain stupid (proof - failing ELA)<br>mi- HEY! (・へ・)  
>Tsuna- well it's true and the others are getting impatient<br>mi- (TT~TT) so mean and on with the story

* * *

><p>Summary: Tsuna's brothers are way to overprotective of him and thats why he dosent have any friends. Then he goes to high school to start all over and find friends but he found something more love. How will his brothers react to this?<p>

**Prologue**

In the Sawada home there are four children, a native mom, and a dad who is rarely home; That home is not normal like your regular home, why you ask? Ah, that is because in that house the people who live there are from mafia, but right now they are like any other family living peacefully in a quiet neighborhood. Now, I shall introduce the family starting from the parents, the father of the home is Sawada Iemitsu who is always off at his job as a 'oil miner'(not really). Next, is his beautiful wife Sawada Nana she is very pretty but very native and is just a housewife. Now, it is time for me to introduce the four children of the family.

The oldest son, Sawada Ieyasu but he prefers Giotto, Giotto has a pretty normal life he is president of the school, popular with girls, has great strenght and stamina plus he has golden gravity defying hair and orange eyes and is currently 18years old.

Next is Xanxus, Xanxus is actually Iemitsu's younger brother's son who had died 7 years ago but Iemitsu and Nana took him in and adopted him to be their son, he is a 17years old and he has short black hair and blood red eyes(?); Xanxus is also a troublemaker at school and skips classes with his friends/followers.

Now it is Dino's turn, for Dino it was pure luck that he joined the Sawada family; he was with his parents visiting Japan (about the time they got Xanxus and dino knows japanese a bit)but then they had a car accident and they died. Then, he was sent to an orphanage since the police couldn't call his family in Italy, but one week later the orphanage went to the park and Dino ran into Tsuna who was crying because he couldn't find his papa who only visits once in a while. So Dino went to a lady who was one of the people taking the orphans to the park and aske her if she could help find Tsuna's papa; later they found him and Iemitsu reconized Dino, the boy who is the tenth generation Cavallone family boss, so he adopted him from the orpanage and called the cavallone family that he had found their heir. Then one month later the Cavallone family came to pick up Dino but he decided to stay with Tsuna (since he promised not to leave him)and the others, he was now an official Sawada. He has blond hair and brown eyes, he is also the same age as Xanxus, and is very clumsy.  
>(mi-wow i should write a chapter for each of them about their lives in later chapters)<p>

Finally, the youngest of them all is Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short, Tsuna is short, has brown gravity defying hair, big innocent chocolate color eyes, he also has a figure that a girl would want, and he is 14years old. Nana wanted a girl but she got a boy but she still dressed Tsuna as if he was a girl and treated him like a daughter.

The 3 elder brothers were very protective of there youngest family member, it would make sense they would since he is soo adorable and had been kidnapped 7 times(0.0 wow) but Tsuna would always be okay at the end. Tsunayoshi didn't have any friends (or what the trio would call them tuna luvers **lol**) because when he did his brothers would scare them away and sometimes if that dosen't work they would use blackmail, due to this Tsuna thought they didn't like him and became all lonely and tried to not let himself stand out.

* * *

><p>mi-that is all im going to for now byeee<br>Miki- are u serious this is all that what you wrote!  
>mi-well i didn't want to write any more about them when they were younger and besides im doing other stories too.<br>Miki-(´･ω･`) you didn't have to yell at me  
>mi-I was not yelling<br>Tsuna-(；一_一) are you two fighting again?  
><strong>both-<strong>no we are just talking, don't copy me, i said stop doing that!-starts fighting-  
>Reborn-shut up!-shoots us- Review or i'll shoot you too（￣ー￣)<p>


End file.
